King Alexandros
King Alexandros is the main antagonist of the eighth Dark Parables game, The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide. He is the ruler of the Kingdom of Prasino and takes on a monstrous appearance throughout most of the game. Appearance and Personality In his youth, King Alexandros had dark brown hair and a short brown beard but in old age he became bald and grew his now white beard very long. He wears grey armor over green chiton clothing with some gold design at the bottom. He also wears a green cloak behind him and on his head a crown with many golden spikes. As the King Crab, his upper half is human while his lower half have crab legs. His long beard turned green and he seemed to wear a medieval helmet piece under his crown. His arms and hands resembles crab claws. Before the curse that befell on him and his daughters, King Alexandros was once a noble man and has an established mutual relationship with the Sea Goddess for she showed favor to him and would aid his kingdom. However, greed overcome the King when he imprisoned her after Chancellor Cassius suggested to anger the Goddess to restore the Kingdom of Kokkino to its glory. After his transformation to a monstrous crab, the King became desperate and obsessed to gain his humanity. Apparently, he became demanding and impatient as time passed without the last elemental orb. When he regain human form, he seemed to care for his last daughter and is grateful to the Detective's help. History Much of King Alexandros' early life is unknown but at some point he became King of Prasino and married an unnamed woman by whom he had five daughters: Naida, Calliope, Althea, Theresa and Daphne. After King Alexandros gained the trust of Thalassa, the Sea Goddess, she gave him the Staff of the Ancients. Some time later, Chancellor Cassius came to Prasino as a spy and at the same time, became the King's trusted chancellor. When the time was right, Cassius manage to get the Prasino King to preform the blood binding ritual and imprisoned the Sea Goddess with the staff she gave him. Thalassa, furious of the King's betrayal, cursed Alexandros and his five daughters and sunk Prasino while destroying Kokkino. Eventually, the imprisoned Sea Goddess explained that for the King to regain his humanity, his daughters must find five elemental orbs. His four daughters Naida, Calliope, Theresa, and Daphne have found the metal, water, fire, and nature orb. His last daughter, Althea, has not found the wood orb yet. One day, purple tides came as a result of the Sea Goddess' frustration of still being imprisoned and her temple rise from the sea. When the Fairytale Detective entered the Prasino Palace and confronts Althea, the King pushed her aside. When Althea revealed that the man that was swallowed by the Eel Monster has the last orb required for the machine, Alexandros ordered his daughter to get the orb no matter what, telling her that he doesn't care of the method and just do it. Later, Alexandros gain the wood orb from the Princess. After the Fairytale Detective and Althea entered the machine room, they see the King adding the orb to the machine. With the machine charged and having all five orbs, the King was restored to his human form. However, as the power becomes uncontrollable, he tells his daughter to stay back before pushing her. He was later knocked off when the Sea Goddess broke from her imprisonment. He remains unconscious during the Goddess' wraith. It was when the Fairytale Detective brought the blood binding ritual, that the King let a drop of his blood on it to free the Goddess. He thanked the Detective and promised to restore Pinocchio. Relevant Parables A King's Folly (from The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide) There was once a noble king who was embroiled in a war with a rival kingdom. He had the grace of the Sea Goddess on his side, and she offered him her Staff of the Ancients to wield in battle. As his power grew stronger, so did his thirst for more. With the advice of his trusty chancellor, the king went through a Binding Ritual, which imprisoned the Sea Goddess and her powers for his favor only. The heartbroken Sea Goddess cursed the king to live an immortal life with the face of a sea monster, forever chained to his sunken castle. He realized he had been betrayed by the chancellor, the enemy's planted spy. The Goddess gave him only one possible cure, in the form of five elemental orbs. The king's daughters - themselves transformed into mermaids by the curse - roamed the waters in search of the orbs. Centuries passed and only the last orb remained to be found. But as time passed, the king's obsession with a cure obliterated his compassion, until his soul became as wretched as his face. The Wrath of a Sea Goddess (from The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide) Thalassa, the patron goddess of seafaring men, protected the islands' ships. Among her charges were two rival kingdoms: Kokkino and Prasino. When a young king of Prasino ascended the throne, and the war between the kingdoms grew fiercer, he made overtures to befriend the goddess. As they grew closer, she showed favor to his battleships and gave him her own Staff of the Ancients to wield in battle, but greed soon poisoned their friendship. The young king wanted dominance over the resources and trading of the sea, but he also coveted the power and guardianship of the goddess for his own kingdom. The king and his trusted chancellor devised a way to imprison the goddess's soul, deep within the caverns of his island. Relying on Thalassa's trust in him, the king easily tricked her and enslaved her to his kingdom. Deceived, Thalassa seethed with hate as she was forced to do their bidding. She vowed revenge on the Prasino king and his descendants, and waited for an opportunity to unleash her revenge. Relationships * Queen of Prasino (wife, deceased) * Princess Naida (daughter, deceased) * Princess Calliope (daughter, deceased) * Princess Althea (daughter) * Princess Theresa (daughter, deceased) * Princess Daphne (daughter) * Prince James (son-in-law, deceased) * Cassius (chancellor) * Sea Goddess (Patron Goddess/ friend/ enemy) Quotes * "Landwalker! Out of my way!" * "You dare to enter my domain and challenge me?" * "I don't care what you have to do, just do it!" * "Let us put an end to this madness." * "You have saved not only our lives, but have freed our kingdom from an ancient curse. A curse I caused with my own greed." * "Fear not. I will find a way to restore this boy." * "Our kingdom is in your debt. Thank you." Trivia * The name Alexandros means 'Defender of man' in Greek, which the King kinda didn't do. Gallery Character= crab king from below.jpg|Crab King After He's Knocked Us Out Althea king behind gate.jpg|Althea and the King Behind the Gate Althea king throne room.jpg|The King Takes the Orb from Althea crab king close.jpg|The Crab King Althea enters machine king.jpg|Althea Comes into the Machine Room crab king orb.jpg|The King Holds the Orb king transforms.jpg|The King Transforms king turned human.jpg|The King Turns Human alexandros human.jpg|The Now Human King alexandros panic eyes.jpg|Alexandros Senses Something's Wrong King althea stay back.jpg|King Alexandros Tells Althea to Get Back alexandros zappy.jpg|Alexandros Is Taken Over By the Power Power is too great.jpg|"The Power Is Too Great" King althea machine room.jpg|Alexandros and Althea in the Machine Room king machine.jpg|King Alexandro at the Mercy of the Machine king knocked out.jpg|King Alexandros, Knocked Out Althea king knocked out.jpg|Althea at Her Father's Side Althea crawling seashore.jpg|Survivors on the Shore An end to madness.jpg|"Let's Put an End to This Madness" alexandros draws blood.jpg|King Alexandros Draws His Blood Althea king pinocchio ending.jpg|King Alexandros Promises to Restore Pinocchio Lm credits background.jpg|Althea and Alexandros, Credits Background |-|Concept Art= lm king monster concept.jpg|King Crab Concept Art lm alexandros concept.jpg|King Crab Concept Art |-|Depictions= king alexandros statue.jpg|Statue of King Alexandros in Garden Cassius alexandros puzzle.jpg|Cassius and Alexandros, Puzzle Mural king alexandros puzzle.jpg|King Alexandros Wielding the Staff, Puzzle Disc alexandros tomb.jpg|Empty Tomb of King Alexandros prasino royal family shell.jpg|Portrait of Royal Family on Seashell king queen portrait lm.jpg|Portrait of the King Carrying for His Wife prasino palace door emblem.jpg|Prasino Palace Door with Carving of Alexandros prasino palace mural door.jpg|King Alexandros on Palace Door Mural puzzle king goddess.jpg|The King Summoning the Goddess in Puzzle Mural king in palace hall.jpg|Portrait of Alexandros in Palace Grand Hall prasino royal family portrait.jpg|Portrait of Prasino Royal Family king portrait canvas.jpg|Painting of King Alexandros by Althea gold trident mural.jpg|Alexandros and Thalassa in Golden Mural king gold mural orbs.jpg|The King Wielding the Orbs in Golden Mural |-|Artifacts= prasino goddess note.jpg|King Alexandros Writes of the Goddess' Imprisonment sea goddess parchment.jpg|King's Parchment on Breaking the Curse |-|Other Images= DP wallpaper04 1920x1080.jpg|King Alexandros Wallpaper DP wallpaper06 1920x1080.jpg|King Alexandros Wallpaper DP wallpaper03 1920x1080.jpg|King Alexandros Wallpaper lm royal tomb.jpg|The Royal Tomb, with the Empty Tomb of Alexandros alexandros plaque.jpg|Plaque on Garden Statue of Alexandros Cassius letter.jpg|Letter from Chancellor Cassius prasino king goddess plaque.jpg|Plaque About the King and Goddess's Relationship kings folly parable.jpg|"The King's Folly" Parable Image wrath of goddess parable.jpg|"The Wrath of a Sea Goddess" Parable Image king statue trailer.jpg|Garden Statue of Alexandros from Game Trailer king portrait video.jpg|Portrait of King Alexandros in Grand Hall, from Video Qosmoregames-lmatpt.jpg|Promo Image from Queen of Sands alexandros-diffgem.jpg|Alexandros Difficulty Gem Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Allies Category:The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Category:Bestiary Category:Royalty Category:Prasino Royal Family Category:Males Category:Kings Category:Fathers